Golden Pride- The Series
by GPfreak
Summary: Practice with perfection, march with precision, play with passion, perform with pride. The story of my band... Rated T because I'm paranoid.


**Hey guys, well this is my first fic, and it's basically my band as a reality show! Enjoy the madness**

**Disclaimer: I don't use last names, and I don't own anything copyrighted. If this seems familiar to you, and you know who I am, don't tell anyone my secret identity!**

Narrator: Welcome everyone to the preview of Golden Pride- The Series. This season we will be chronicling the Golden Pride of W. Indiana, as they make their way through their school year. Let's meet the members.

Sierra- Grade: Senior  
Section: Drum Major/Flute  
Sierra is thought of by most rookies as an absolute bitch, but in truth just wants to win. At the Mount Vernon invitational last year, she won Best Drum Major, and is very confident in her skills. She's coming off of the official end of her off and on relationship with Jack, one of last year's seniors. Facing her final season, Sierra is determined to make the best of it. She is often found practicing her flute, conducting, or hanging out with Daniel and Katherine.

Daniel- Grade: Junior  
Section: Flute  
Daniel is well liked throughout the band, and is the obvious choice for next year's Drum Major. He's a fantastic musician, and hates it when people slack off. Known for his enthusiasm, motivation, and skill as a marcher, Daniel is the epitome of what a band student should do. When not in band, he can be found at Boy Scouts, Academic Bowl, or in a practice room.

Lacey- Grade: Senior  
Section: Flute  
Lacey is third chair flute in concert band, behind Daniel and Sierra. In marching band she's second flute. She's another one of the band's best players, and is also well liked. She tries to be noticed, but is often overshadowed by Daniel and Sierra, to no fault of her own. She has an identical twin, Lindsay, who isn't in band. She wants to go into medicine as a career, doesn't know where she'll be going to college.

Josh- Grade: Senior  
Section: Trumpet  
Josh is one of those people who everyone likes right off the bat and who everyone looks to as an example of a good section leader. He's a good musician and is first chair in concert band. He's often made fun of for being overweight by non band kids, but he's learned to just laugh it off. He has a popular youtube channel, and even makes money off of it.

Autumn- Grade: Sophomore  
Section: Trumpet  
Over the past year, rookie marcher Autumn has really come out of her shell. She's gone from very shy and unsure about her ability as a musician to outgoing and confident, being one of the best trumpet players the school has. She's one of two openly gay people in the band, though it doesn't really make things awkward except for when she and Katora fight. While she is friends with everyone in the band, they can get a little bit annoyed with her gullibility.

Luke- Grade: 8  
Section: Trumpet  
Luke is one of the three 8th graders in the marching band. Having come from the first group of students that could not take band in the 6th grade due to budget cuts, his playing ability is remarkable, sounding more like he's played for years rather than one. His older brother, Evan, is section leader of the pit, so he's known for a long time what to expect from marching band and is the most dedicated of the rookies. He also responds to Chris and Stephen due to weird name mistakes.

Katora- Grade: Sophomore  
Section: Clarinet  
Katora is an average player. Having been forced into marching band by Sydow in the past year due to need of another percussionist in the pit, she finally got to play on her primary instrument this year. Most people find her annoying and a few just want her to quit. She gets extremely hyper and is reckless, not caring how her actions affect others.

Sabrina- Grade: 8  
Section: Clarinet  
Sabrina is probably the most hated of the rookies. She's extremely clingy, especially around Sierra. She never practices and is extremely incompetent in the eyes of others. She's afraid of large dogs and percussionists.

Robert- Grade: Junior  
Section: Alto Sax  
Marching Band's only Alto, Robert in an extremely good marcher and player. One of Daniel's best friends, they are often found together. His mother is one of the uniform moms, and is often referred to in a running joke by her and other members of the band as "maggot". He's been a pre rehearsal door holder for the past three years and is the only one that's ever there on time, endearing him in the hearts of the pit.

Jorrin- Grade: Senior  
Section: Tenor Sax  
Jorrin is the better of the two Tenor Sax players, but is extremely cocky. He's ticked off pretty much everyone in the band at one point or another. He just wants to get this year over with.

Kelsie- Grade: Senior  
Section: Tenor Sax  
Kelsie is the better liked of the Tenor section, and she really does practice. She dislikes Jorrin with a burning passion.  
Amber- Grade: Senior  
Section: Snare  
As drumline section leader Amber, formerly known as Amboy, is used to the jokes about girls not being able to play the drums. A gifted snare player, Amber was the obvious choice for first snare, though she did play bass drum her freshman and sophomore years. She's hesitant to talk to Katherine, not wanting to say the wrong thing and set her off, but it's not rare for the two of them to plan a prank together. Her best friend is Lacey, and her dad is the epitome of band dad.

Aransas- Grade: Freshman  
Section: Snare  
Aransas is the quiet and antisocial person that you find in every band. Another gifted snare player, she was placed on snare her eighth grade year. She's into heavy metal and can be somewhat scary, but is actually a really nice person. She was in All-Region Honor Band last year, and that kicked off a friendship with Katherine. As the only freshman in marching band, she tends to be a loner.

Devin- Grade: Junior  
Section: Bass Drum  
Devin has played bass the longest out of the three bass drums and plays second bass in Golden Pride's line. As a trumpet player in concert band, it's actually surprising how good he is at bass. He's the top choice for drumline section leader next year. He likes to play video games, and is friends with Robert and Daniel, as well as Jacob.

Jacob- Grade: Sophomore  
Section: Bass Drum  
Jacob, also known as Busboom, or Spider-boom, (or in the case of an inside joke between him and Katherine, Thor) is the third bass player and a second year marcher. A decent percussionist, Jacob is light hearted, yet serious when he needs to be. He's friends with Katherine, and they have a slight rivalry as to who will be Drum Major their senior year.

Caleb- Grade: Junior  
Section: Bass Drum/Pit  
Caleb can be serious when he tries to be, but just doesn't seem to want to try, frustrating the others to no end. He plays guitar for the first song, and first bass for the rest of the show. It's his first year marching, and has some marching habits from NJROTC that are bad for marching band. He's overly protective of his guitar, and is often late for rehearsal.

Evan- Grade: Senior  
Section: Pit  
In his second official and third unofficial year as pit section leader, Evan is a well liked member of the band. He's been in pit all four years of his marching career. He's a skilled mallet player, and was voted natural born leader by his class for his senior year book. He's often referred to by the rest of his section as Batman, for reasons only known to the rest of his section.

Katherine- Grade: Sophomore  
Section: Pit  
Katherine is actually the first chair clarinet player in concert band, but for marching band plays keyboard. She's the over achieving band geek that every band has. The obvious choice for pit section leader next year, she's constantly at odds with Derek about it. She's also extremely bipolar, and can be a slight bitch. She is also referred to as Catwoman by the rest of pit for reasons only known to them, or Loki by Jacob.

Derek- Grade: Sophomore  
Section: Pit  
Derek is probably the least competent of the entire band, as he is unable to read music or understand the concept of conducting. Evan and Katherine are constantly working with him, but is too hard to work with. His pit nickname is Alfred.

Zack- Grade: 8  
Section: Pit  
Zack is the only rookie to Golden Pride's pit. He has no respect for women, often trying to tell Katherine and Sierra what to do, which does not end well for him. He's a less than average musician, who doesn't want to be in band at all. His pit nickname is Robin.

Haley- Grade: Junior  
Section: Guard  
Haley comes from a long line of guard girls. As the only member of the guard with any actual talent, Mr. Griffith will be highlighting her in this year's show. She is also known as Hayray.

Casey- Grade: Junior  
Section: Guard  
Casey was convinced to join marching band by Caleb, his RO buddy. He's dedicated, and is the first straight guard guy the band has had in years. He's a rookie and has a few attitude issues, but beyond that is fairly decent. He has a crush on both Haley and Sierra.

Emily- Grade: Junior  
Section: Guard  
Emily has been in guard since her freshman year, when she didn't make the cheerleading squad. She tries, but she lacks the talent to be a good guard member. After being yelled at by Mary, last year's captain and Katherine's older sister, she's had an attitude issue.

And there you have it. How will this group of students fare in the rough world of marching band. Tune in next time for the first episode of: Golden Pride- The Series.


End file.
